The Dweller
The Dweller is the first supernatural entity to make an appearance in this unfortunate sequence of events. His early antics included: "hacking" Josh's Youtube, Facebook, and Twitter to post cryptic messages; leaving behind bizarre notes and items for Josh and the others to locate and decipher; and causing Josh to "lose time." The Dweller lacks a physical body and resides within the main protagonist, Josh, his "Keeper." All of the notes, videos, tweets, etc. were in fact left by the Dweller through this Keeper. It is currently unknown as to the extent of the Dweller's abilities, but his intent thus far has been to help the protagonists survive the "Creature's" onslaught. Helping the Teens The first of the clues left by the Dweller was a small, black leather pouch filled with seven golf tees. Later, an even smaller puch containing two dice and a single tee would be discovered (Josh would later reveal that these were references to his late grandmother whose name meant Angel and whose favorite game was Aggravation, a game played with four pieces a person and one die each. Josh has said that these clues were there to hint at the being's knowledge of his family). After Josh spent a day at Austin's residence, a video was posted on his channel entitled 100_2640.MOV. This video would seem to indicate that Austin was to be the other player in this game. Soon after, Josh would discover a note and flashdrive in a stall at school, hidden inside a toilet paper dispenser. The note contained a drawing of a man in a suit with a rather odd smile on his face accompanied by this message: "LET'S PLAY THE ANGEL'S GAME." It is at this point that Josh began receiving notes regularly. They contained various messages describing the game they are playing. A number of pieces were listed off, "The Dweller, The Keeper, The Other, and The Creature." These names are now believed to be assosciated with (in order), The Dweller, Josh, Austin, and "Suitguy." In a series of split-second images in a video of Josh walking, can be found a set of notes telling Josh to "Keep her out." The 'her' is later revealed to be his friend Alana, who had recently taken up vlogging in response to Josh supposedly mentioning how fun it is to her. It was later revealed the Josh had no memory of ever telling her abou this channel, or the fact that he enjoys vlogging. In the meantime, a series of videos with titles ending in file extensions appeared on Josh's channel. Each had a specific message that had been reinforced by the notes as well as warnings that the Creature had arrived. The Dweller would proceed to take control of all of Josh's accounts and refuse to allow him access until he listened. After Josh started listening again, the Dweller gave him back control of his accounts along with a memo. (The memo would turn out to be a reference to a class that Josh is taking, along with the later periodic cipher being a reference to his Chemistry studies). A video was then uploaded requesting that Josh watch his step. It would be in reference to the Dweller's desire to keep Alana out of the madness. A gift was hidden away in Josh's closet specifically to be given upon confirmation that Josh had not involved Alana. Having failed this, Josh had the gift taken from him and presumably destroyed or repurposed. ARTICLE Harm to Josh Write the second section of your page here. Do not forget to add a category to help people find the page. Past with the Creature Category:Characters